Strong Blood
by Fuzzypiinkslippers
Summary: This isn't a hp story, it is a story about a girl who is sent to a private school in Europe from the States.What happens when she meets the captain of the soccer team?
1. Chapter 1

Kaethe, a short-haired skinny 14 year old, sat at the railway station at a deserted fountain drawing in her notebook. She looked out of place in Germany because she dressed in the fashions of the states. She wore flared jeans and cute tops. Besides being only 5'3" she had shoulder length honey blonde hair that was always poofy except for those rare days that it would lie smooth as glass except for the end that always seemed to flip out.

She had gray-green eyes that sparkled with her personnel fire, though hardly anyone saw it in them. Her glory was in her artwork. Even though she wasn't lacking in the chest area, she was always wearing cute sweaters, or jackets and no one ever saw her tiny waist and beautiful figure.

At the moment she was waiting on the train that was going to take her to her new home, Feuer Schule aus Mädchen, the closest translation was "Fire School of Girls".

As Kaethe stepped off the platform that serviced the school, the train went straight to the school, she stood in awe of it.

A huge castle stood before her, complete with towers and ramparts and even a stable!

"What have I gotten myself into?" she whispered.

"Only the best school in Germany!" a loud rather dreamy voice called out to no one in particular.

Author's Note

If you haven't guessed already, they're speaking German. But I am writing it in English so you all who don't know the glorious language can understand it.

Bubbles


	2. New Friends Chp 2

Chapter 2

Kaethe turned her head and there standing right beside her was the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen. He had dark brown hair that was a bit long and it hung down into his eyes, the most gorgeous blue eyes you have ever seen. She could tell he had a nice soccer toned body, not just from the muscled and fine body but also from the soccer ball tucked under one elbow as he stared at the castle with an adoring gaze.

"You new here?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kaethe answered breathily.

"My name's Wilhelm Drinheich, but you can call me Will."

"Hi, my name is Kaethe Wilhemina, and you can call me Katie."

"Oh, well, see you around, I have to get back to my friends." He said as he turned and walked back to a group of muscled guys and pretty girls.

"Bye," Katie whispered after him.

When Katie had finally gotten inside the school and found the office, she was told to leave her bags and sit down by a young woman who was apparently the secretary.

She sat there for about 10 minutes when a woman, who could only be described as regal and majestic, opened her office door.

"Please come in."

Katie walked nervously into the lady's room.

"I am Mariann Sommer, and I am your new Headmistress. You have arrived just in time to start the semester along with the other students, and this packet will tell you the dress code, student handbook, your dorm number, and your class schedule."

"Thank you," Katie was stunned. _She gets right to the point._

"You can address me as Headmistress or Sommers"

"Thank you, Headmistress"

"Now, to be in time for dinner and still be able to unpack I suggest finding it soon. Goodbye and make sure to make friends, Kaethe"

Bubbles


	3. More Friends Chp 3

Katie opened the door that led into her hallway and was met by a flurry of noises. There were about 20 girls running around in their socks looking for friends. She walked past about seven rooms, four on each side, until she came to the eighth and last room.

As she stepped into her room, two girls, her age, were sitting on two of the beds in the rather large room, talking.

"Hi, I'm Katharine, but you can call me Kat," replied one. She had long dark brown curly hair and fair skin. "and this is Annabelle." She pointed to a light-brown haired skinny girl who had a big smile.

"Hey, my name's Katie."

"Is your name Katharine, too?"

"No, its Kaethe. I'm from the States."

"Cool, we are both from around here. Do you know your schedule yet? We got ours when we enrolled."

"Yeah, it's in my folder. Do you know a Wilhelm Drine-high, or someone who has a name like that?" asked Katie as she sat down on the last bed.

"Will Drinheich?" questioned Kat

"Yeah, I met him on the railway station, we were talking and . . ."

"Will Drinheich, you met Wilhelm Drinheich!?! He is only the hottest, cutest, finest piece of soccer playing eye candy around!" Annabelle interrupted her.

"Oh, . . . well, he seemed nice. . ."

"I bet, he is so sweet, except for his friends. They are also on the soccer team."

"Is there a girls soccer team?"

"Yeah, but only the best get to play, like the popular girls, were you thinking of trying out? I might."

"I guess so, I'm not horrible and it would be fun to do something besides hang out all year. What position do you play? I'm right defender, have been since I played on the U6 teams."

Annabelle tucked her legs under her so she could look at you. "I play left wing, and Kat plays goalie. We play on second string, usually. Kat's the sub for the first string goalie."

Katie, Annabelle, and Kat finished unpacking and then walked out the dorms and showed Katie around. As they led Katie around the layout of the campus, they passed the soccer fields, Annabelle insisted on watching some of the older boys play around.

As they watched, several of the boys took turns to stop and look at the girls sitting on the bleachers. Eventually those boys got bored and wandered over the sit with them. Annabelle looked thrilled, and even Kat was mildly interested.

The first boy to reach them had extremely shaggy dark hair and seemed about six foot. He had a grin on his face as he waltzed up to Annabelle and said, "May I intrude on your party, lovely ladies, I seem to be. . .oh my mistake, I thought you were ladies. Hmm. . .i don't supposed you would know where I can find any, I am feeling quite lonely and . . ."

At this point, Annabelle hit him soundly on the chest and started her own soliloquy, " Roderick, I can't believe you are going to start our the new school year by insulting the only girls who will treat you like a person and not ogle at you, that is not wise. Unless you want to be ignored and treated like a trophy for the next nine months, I suggest you be more polite and stop acting the selfish pig you are. . .YOUR STILL GRINNING!!!"

Another boy came up to them and walked past the couple who were at odds, or at least one of them was, and sat down below Kat. He was slightly taller and thinner than Roderick, and had curly white blonde hair and a very good looking face, though less smirky than his friend.

"Come on Rod, if you don't back down now, she'll make this year hell for us." Katie got the impression he was the more sensible of the two. Just then, Will came up behind Rod and whistled in his ear.

Bubbles


End file.
